


Un Cráneo De Azúcar Y Huesos De Pan

by silvergreenroyalty



Series: Chocolate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day of the Dead, Día de Muertos, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love Bites, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Bites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Ubicado en el universo de mi fic "Chocolate", esta historia de 4 capítulos, 1 por día, se sitúa entre el capítulo final del fic y el epílogo, tomando como referencia los tres días más conocidos en el mundo dedicados a aquellos que ya cruzaron el velo, más un día de "descanso" de nuestra pareja favorita.Un regalo por las festividades para mis lectoras(es).**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. 31 De Octubre (Halloween)

* * *

* * *

—Harry, no. No pienso hacerlo—.

—Pero Sev... —.

—Nada de "pero Sev", he dicho que no—.

—Pero... es Halloween—.

—Harry, no me voy a poner un disfraz para ir a pedir dulces, además ambos somos adultos, nadie nos va a dar dulces—.

—Pero podemos salir a pasear disfrazados y repartir algunos dulces—.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no—.

—Bien, entonces iré yo solo a pedir los dulces—.

Harry se fue azotando la puerta y Severus se quedó pensando una vez más del porqué del volátil temperamento del Gryffindor, no es que el suyo fuera mejor, pero se contenía más por no maldecirlo.

Las peleas eran una constante en su relación y ya se había acostumbrado por decirlo de alguna manera, los dos eran tercos, Harry por ser un Gryffindor y Severus por ser... Severus. Era una segunda naturaleza para el otrora jefe de la casa Slytherin.

La verdad de las cosas, Severus no entendía por qué Harry estaba tan empeñado en pedir dulces, con el añadido de ir disfrazado. Eran cosas que hacían los niños con sus fam... ¡Oh mierda! Severus por fin cayo en la cuenta de por qué su leoncito estaba tan enojado.

A Severus nunca le había importado la noche de Halloween o Samhain como los Malfoy solían llamarle. Ambas festividades venían importándole un reverendo comino. Su madre jamás le inculco el amor por Samhain, y su padre se encargó de que odiara el Halloween al llevarlo a pedir "dinero" en vez de dulces, y siempre consiguiendo que le dieran dinero a Severus. Dinero que Tobías terminaba gastando en la cantina.

Pero Harry, Harry tenía dos cosas por las cuales odiar el Halloween y aun así quería celebrarlo. La primera razón se debía a que era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres, y la segunda es que su "familia", sus tíos, solían encerrarlo en la alacena mientras ellos salían con el cachalote varado de su hijo a surtirle más material con que cebarse. En pocas palabras, tenía que soportar que su primo si fuera a pedir dulces mientras él era excluido deliberadamente de la fiesta que los niños aman más que nadie porque significa dulces gratis.

Aun así, su leoncito amaba la idea del Halloween, recordaba haber visto su cara en el gran comedor mientras era estudiante y adoraba las decoraciones, los guisados alusivos y los dulces que daban. Aunque en un Halloween peleo con un troll y en otro lo hicieron participe de una competencia mortal. Definitivamente Harry tenía más motivos que nadie para odiar Halloween y, aun así, ahí estaba el león convenciendo a la serpiente de mudarse de piel para la ocasión.

Severus suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre le ganaba su "buen corazón"? En realidad, él solo quería ver feliz a Harry. No quería verlo triste de ninguna forma, quería verlo sonreír siempre y si su felicidad significaba ponerse un ridículo disfraz, bueno, lo haría... pero luego se lo cobraría a su león.

Severus subió a la azotea de su edificio, siempre que peleaban, Harry subía a la azotea a serenarse, "poner distancia mental" como él decía. Ahí en un sillón debajo de un techado, estaba Harry, mirando hacia el horizonte cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. Severus suspiro una vez más y se acercó al Gryffindor.

—¿Esto es importante para ti? — Harry solo asintió con la cabeza sin voltearlo a ver—Supongo que podría hacer el esfuerzo de ponerme lo que sea que hayas pensado ponerme encima, si es algo tan importante para ti—.

Harry no contesto enseguida, sino que se levantó con calma y abrazo a Severus escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amado—Gracias Sev—.

—Bueno, ya basta de cursilerías, ¿Qué tienes en mente? —.

Harry por fin se separó y le sonrió maliciosamente a Severus, "Esto no puede ser bueno", pensó Severus, tragando en seco al imaginar que quería Harry que se pusiera. Harry jalo a Severus hacia su departamento y en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, saco una caja debajo de la cama y la abrió.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —Severus no sabía si reír o llorar con la elección de disfraz de Harry.

* * *

Severus iba dándose golpes mentales sobre porque había aceptado vestirse de vampiro. La respuesta le dio un delicioso beso en ese momento, por Harry, por SU Harry, mejor dicho. El muy... Gryffindor... había elegido un disfraz demasiado Slytherin para su temperamento, aunque tomando en cuenta lo que le había dicho hace unos meses sobre su "debate" con el sombrero seleccionador, quizás no debía sorprenderle tanto.

Harry iba vestido de diablo, un diablo demasiado tentador.

Mientras él iba enfundado en negro (¡Gracias dulce Merlín por eso!) con una capa tan buena como la que usaba cuando aterrorizaba estudiantes (¡Ahh, los buenos tiempos!), su cabello arreglado y unos colmillos de muy buena manufactura en porcelana, en palabras de Harry ¡Muérdeme vampiro! (Severus supuso que a Harry le gusto como se veía en el disfraz); Harry iba disfrazado en rojo, en un entallado traje rojo oscuro (casi sangre) de tres piezas que delineaba perfectamente su "cuerpecito", con la cola y los cuernitos y el tridente, junto con una capa y corbata negras de satín. En vez del clásico maquillaje de cara roja, Harry había optado por resaltar los mejores atributos de su rostro (sin usar rojo en su cara), haciéndolo aún más tentador que de costumbre y con su cabello revuelto... Severus aún se preguntaba como salieron del departamento sin haber tenido sexo al menos unas tres veces.

Cuando estuvieron en pleno centro de Montmartre, Severus se sintió menos solo en su dolor. La calle estaba inundada de personas disfrazadas y niños pidiendo dulces de la mano de sus padres. Algunas chicas se acercaron a ellos pidiendo "una foto", turistas supuso Severus. Harry accedió en cada ocasión. Algunos niños les dieron dulces a ellos, porque decían que sus disfraces eran excelentes, sobre todo el de vampiro.

¡Genial! Su disfraz siendo validado por un mocoso de quizás 7 años dándole un dulce, uhmm, aunque este mocoso en particular le dio una barra de chocolate oscuro con naranja. Severus pensó que no mataría al mocoso... hoy.

—Mira Sev, en ese bistró están dando ponche gratis si vas disfrazado, ¡vamos! —Severus fue arrastrado por el entusiasmado Gryffindor hacia el bistró donde les dieron ponche de manzana especiado. Una de las cosas favoritas de esa época de su Gryffindor... y él, pero no le daría a Harry el gusto de saber eso.

En cuanto avanzo la noche e iban desapareciendo los niños, y quedando solo los adultos, varias fiestas "improvisadas" empezaron a aparecer por aquí y allá, bandas de música que salían casi de las sombras, tocando de todo. Harry lo arrastro hacía una y saco a bailar a su "vampiro favorito".

La música era alegre y rítmica, Severus se permitió "perder el porte" un poco y bailaba con su pareja, ya que nadie ahí lo conocía, solo era otro individuo disfrazado entre otros tantos, había muchos vampiros y diablos, además de "magos y brujas", duendes, trolls, hadas, zombies (muy parecidos a los inferi), asesinos con una sierra (¿Para qué les servía una sierra? Solo podían matar de uno en uno), y toda clase de criaturas variopintas, incluso disfraces muy medievales como funambulistas*, tragafuegos y juglares**, vamos, hasta ponis de color arcoíris. Había una libertad embriagante en estar disfrazado, que te diferenciaba y a la vez uniformaba a otros, todos jugando por una noche, a ser alguien más.

Ya casi eran las 11 de la noche y el ambiente de la callé empezó a tornarse bastante "para audiencias mayores de edad". Con las sombras como cobijo y la embriaguez del alcohol repartido como río desbocado, empezaron a aparecer parejas en los lugares más oscuros y "recónditos" de las calles. En una esquina, detrás de un auto, en un callejón que en el día era usado para "sentarse y meditar" (había pequeños jardines escondidos en varios de esos callejones por toda la ciudad). Harry estaba bastante feliz con toda la algarabía, pero Severus le dijo que se hacía tarde.

Con renuencia, Harry aceptó que era hora de irse a dormir, y se fueron hacia su departamento que estaba ya al menos a 10 calles. Una caminata a la luz de la luna.

Conforme avanzaban, fueron dejando atrás los ruidos de fiesta de sus "compañeros" de disfraz y se adentraron por las familiares calles, alumbrados por la luz de la luna y el sonido de la noche. El aire soplaba dándole una atmósfera algo "sobrenatural" a la calle, entraron por uno de esos jardines escondidos y Harry se aferró al brazo de Severus.

Severus pensó que así asustado, se veía adorable y tan "comestible"... tenía ganas de "hincarle el diente".

Como siempre que salían, Severus cargaba su varita, así que con un movimiento "imperceptible", redondeo las puntas de sus colmillos y se acercó al cuello de Harry, rozando con cuidado la nieva piel de su amante.

—S-sev... No hagas e-eso... —.

—Hacer ¿Qué? —Severus continuo con su "ataque" a su pobre víctima.

—Eso con tus colmillos, ohh, n-no lo h-hagas, ¡Merlín! —Harry se detuvo ante el "ataque" a sus terminales nerviosas.

—No parece que te desagrade mucho—Severus ahora mordisqueaba con delicadeza el sensible cuello de Harry arrancándole suspiros de placer.

—Sev, compórtate, ya casi llegamos a c-casa—.

—Pero me gusta tenerte así, a mi merced, después de todo, soy un vampiro, quiero devorarte, sorber el "elixir" de la vida de tu cuello, tu delicioso cuello— Una mordida más contundente fue sentida por un sensible Harry, despertando su miembro y haciéndolo sentir más que excitado.

Severus llevó a Harry hasta una banca de ese "jardín de callejón" y empezó a besarle con ganas, cuidando sus colmillos.

—Pon hechizos de silencio y de confusión, no quiero interrupciones—Ordeno Harry, y Severus estaba feliz de obedecer este tipo de órdenes. Su varita lanzo varios hechizos haciendo "casi" invisible el callejón hasta para los que tenían casas que estaban ahí.

En cuanto terminó, Severus volvió a morder a su "pobre victima", su diablito estaba ardiendo de deseo y él no podía permitir eso. Le desamarro la corbata y abrió la camisa con rapidez, dejando su pecho libre para "comerlo". Severus paso sus colmillos por un pezón, arrancando jadeos de los labios de Harry.

Cualquiera que los viera, juraría que había un vampiro de verdad atacando a un pobre muchacho disfrazado, pero parecía que dicho muchacho estaba disfrutando mucho de ese ataque. Los colmillos redondeados de Severus ofrecían toda una gama de nuevas sensaciones para Harry, el contacto de la fría porcelana sumado al cálido aliento de Severus y las caricias que sus manos repartía en todo su cuerpo, estaban haciendo que su pene estuviera dolorosamente erecto.

—P-por favor, Sev, me estas m-matando—.

—Apenas estoy comenzando a torturarte amor mío—.

Sin dejar de mordisquear sus pezones, Severus llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón de Harry y dejo libre su miembro, empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, haciendo sisear al joven, obligándolo a mover sus caderas para moverse dentro de esa mano que aprisionaba su carne.

—¡Merlín, Severus, Piedad! —.

—Ya sabes que hacer Harry—Severus bajo su boca hacia el erguido miembro y lo trago completo haciendo al Gryffindor soltar un grito de sorpresa, Harry había olvidado los colmillos. Sentirlos sobre su delicada anatomía, no había hecho otra cosa que exacerbar las sensaciones ya de por sí intensas.

Una mano de Severus fue hacia la boca de Harry y este empezó a chupar los dedos con deleite, imaginando que era el miembro de Severus, sabía que eso ponía a punto al aludido, incluso sintió el gemido de Severus en su miembro mientras este le estaba dando la mamada de su vida (Por ahora. Severus siempre se superaba a sí mismo).

Cuando Severus sintió que sus dedos estaban suficientemente lubricados, y agradecía a todos los magos que ya lo estuvieran porque su miembro no iba a aguantar mucho, separo su boca del miembro de Harry y levanto a su amante, sentándose él en la banca ahora. Bajo los pantalones de Harry dejando su redondo y apetecible trasero descubierto y tomándolo de la cintura, lo acerco a él mientras lo besaba y él mismo se desabrochaba los pantalones sacando su miembro que ya estaba más duro que una piedra.

Sentó a Harry encima suyo, acunando su trasero encima de él, pero sin dejar que su miembro lo penetrara, quería prepararlo bien porque toda esa semana, habían estado muy ocupados para el sexo y vaya que quería enterrarse en su amante.

Con los dedos ensalivados, penetro su apretado esfínter y empezó a embestir lento, al tiempo que mordisqueaba sus oídos y mordía esa carnosa parte del lóbulo que le fascinaba por los gemidos que arrancaba de su amante, Harry era muy ruidoso y a Severus le gustaba, le gustaba saber que él era la causa de sus gemidos.

Pronto, Harry estaba tratando de profundizar el contacto con los dedos de Severus en su interior, Severus los saco y los reemplazo con su miembro que estaba ya demasiado hinchado, demasiado ansioso de entrar en ese delicado cuerpo que le pertenecía solo a él. Y solo él había tenido la dicha y el placer de probar y penetrar una y otra vez, las veces que su amante quisiera, hasta quedar satisfecho.

Con una presión firme, su miembro fue tragado suavemente por el recto de Harry. Sintió como era absorbido hasta la base por el redondo trasero, la presión interna de ese miembro en su interior hizo a Harry arquearse, dejando expuesto su cuello que ya presentaba ligeras marcas de sus juegos con los colmillos.

Severus entonces empezó a moverse adentro y afuera, levantando a Harry de las caderas, haciendo que su cuerpo brincara sobre el suyo. Solo podían oírse sus gemidos casi animales y el sonido de la piel golpeando otra piel.

—¡Muérdeme Severus! —.

Severus abrió su boca, mostrando los colmillos como si un vampiro real lo hubiera poseído y mordió el cuello de Harry, arrancándole un grito de placer.

—¡Ahh! ¡Más! ¡Muérdeme más! ¡Severus! —.

Mientras empezaba a acelerar las embestidas, Severus empezó a repartir mordidas en el resto de su cuello, en sus orejas, en sus carnosos hombros, mientras Harry con cada mordida siseaba, gemía, y gritaba. En un punto, Harry llevo una de sus manos y tomando a Severus de la nuca, hizo que profundizara una de las mordidas, dejando marcas profundas de los colmillos en sus hombros.

Eso hizo que Severus empezará a embestir ferozmente. Gruñendo palabras obscenas a los oídos de su amante, el traje de diablo le quedaba bien, era un pecado andante el maldito Gryffindor.

Harry empezó a masturbarse mientras Severus lo mordía y penetraba.

—¡Muérdeme! ¡Muérdeme más! ¡Me excita tanto Severus! ¡Más! ¡Más duro! —.

Severus perdió todo cuidado y sin salirse de Harry, hizo que este se quedara parado, y lo inclino en la banca, haciendo que se sostuviera del respaldo y empezó a embestirlo en esa posición, haciendo a Harry sentir aún más grande su ya de por sí enorme miembro en su interior.

—¡Merlín Severus! ¡Muérdeme! ¡Tócame! ¡Casi me vengo! —.

Severus obedeció, llevando una de sus manos al miembro cada vez más palpitante de Harry e inclinándose sobre su espalda, alcanzo a morder fuertemente su hombro y Harry llegó al clímax en un grito.

—¡Severus! —.

Mientras Harry languidecía por el violento orgasmo, Severus estaba sintiendo el suyo, mientras las estrechas paredes de Harry lo exprimían hasta la última gota, arrancando el "elixir" vital de su cuerpo, arrancando un gruñido animal de su garganta. El semen lleno la estrecha cavidad del Gryffindor haciendo que este sonriera, sabiendo que su amante había disfrutado de ese encuentro tanto como él.

Severus se separó y se sentó de vuelta en la banca, sentando a Harry en su regazo y lo abrazo al tiempo que besaba esos labios que eran su perdición. Los sonidos de la noche los envolvieron de nuevo, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Severus cubrió el cuerpo "casi" desnudo de Harry con su capa, por si algún mago curioso cancelaba los hechizos de silencio y confusión. Siempre existía esa posibilidad.

—Eres mío— Dijo Severus a Harry mientras capturaba los hinchados labios en un nuevo beso, cuidando que los colmillos no incomodaran a su amante.

—Soy tuyo, me has marcado—Se rió Harry enseñándole las mordidas. Severus solo rió, se quitó los colmillos con un pase de varita, y empezó a besar la maltratada piel.

—Te amo—Severus no era un hombre demostrativo, pero podía ser tierno y romántico, solo con Harry, solo con su Harry.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi vampiro, mi sexy y sensual vampiro—.

Luego de varios minutos de besarse y repartir tiernas caricias, se limpiaron con unos hechizos y empezaron a arreglarse la ropa para continuar su camino a casa, después de todo, faltaba un cuarto de hora para la media noche y ambos tenían algo más que hacer en su departamento, antes de caer rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. Cancelaron los hechizos de silencio y confusión y partieron del callejón-jardín.

A la distancia, escondidos en el techo de una de las casas, dos vampiros de verdad estaban absortos observando la calidez y ternura que esos dos emanaban luego de la pasión desmedida con que se habían unido. Uno de ellos había estado tomando nota mental de lo que los dos magos habían hecho, para aplicarlo después con su pareja inmortal.

* * *

**Nota al margen:**  las definiciones son de Wikipedia.

 ***Funambulista:**  Funámbulo o funambulista se llama al artista que camina sobre una cuerda o alambre tensado. Puede usarse como sinónimo de trapecista, acróbata, equilibrista, saltimbanqui, volatinero y artista circense

 ****Juglar:**  Un juglar era un artista ambulante en la Europa medieval. A cambio de dinero o comida, ofrecía su espectáculo callejero en las plazas públicas, y en ocasiones era contratado para participar como atracción y entretenimiento en las fiestas y los banquetes de los reyes y nobles.

 **Odaxelgania:**  parafilia donde se encuentra placer sexual al morder o ser mordido por la pareja, se considera una forma leve de sadismo.

Cada día a partir de hoy y hasta el día 3, publicare un capítulo de este regalito con motivo de la mejor época del año (para mí gusto) que es Halloween y Día de Muertos. Soy bastante ecléctica y me gusta la idea de celebrar Samhain/Halloween (o como se le llama en realidad All Hallow's Eve, Halloween era una contracción del nombre) y luego celebrar el día de muertos, que es una tradición antiquísima de mi país, México.

Con todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas en mi nación, creo que es bueno dar algunos motivos de alegría al mundo, y el snarry nos hace felices a muchas y muchos.

Disfruten.

 

 **Bonus:** Uno de mis cantautores favoritos se llama Aurelio Voltaire, mejor conocido solo como Voltaire. Es bien conocido en estados unidos por usar temáticas alusivas al horror, el gótico y los monstruos clásicos, así como ciencia ficción y fantasía en general, Neil Gaiman participo con él en un disco, al igual que su esposa, Amanda Palmer, en otro disco. Neil Gaiman bautizo a Voltaire como "un señor elfo gótico" (A gothic elf lord). Les dejo dos vídeos que una fan que se dedica a la animación hizo.


	2. 1 De Noviembre (Día De Muertos - Niños)

 

* * *

Era la medianoche, la primera media hora del 1 de Noviembre. Su maestra de repostería los había hecho hornear un pan especial para la fecha días antes.

El chef Mario ya le había comentado algo en sus cartas sobre la importancia de los dos primeros días de Noviembre en su cultura. Incluyendo el pan que su maestra les había enseñado a hacer. Para Harry solo parecía ser un pan normal, algo decorado, pero nada más.

Sin embargo, fue uno de los más vendidos ese día en la "escuela-restaurante" en donde estaba estudiando de intercambio.

Luego de que vio el éxito del dichoso pan, Harry se preguntó por qué no se lo comían, parecían comprarlo y llevárselo a casa.

Harry se sintió intrigado y le pregunto a sus compañeros que sabían acerca de esas fechas y el pan. Varios de ellos lo miraron extrañados, ya que era una tradición de la escuela hacer el pan porque bastantes personas sin ser del país de origen de esa tradición la habían adoptado. Uno de ellos que provenía de ese país le explico el asunto.

—Se trata de honrar a tus ancestros Harry. Es una tradición en mi nación, ofrecer una mesa a los difuntos, con los platillos que a ellos les gustaban en vida, y poner sus fotos y flores. Es darles la bienvenida, ya que, por dos días, nos visitan, aunque no podamos verlos—.

Harry estaba escuchando la explicación con atención y le preguntaba los detalles de cómo armar esa "mesa" a su compañero. El joven estaba feliz de poder compartir sus tradiciones con otros, esperando que Harry entendiera el profundo significado que tenía para su gente esas fechas. Por la seriedad de su rostro, supuso que Harry lo entendió perfectamente.

El día antes, además de los disfraces que había comprado para él y Sev, Harry también había comprado varias de las cosas que su compañero le había indicado que debía llevar esa mesa, que, según su compañero, se llamaba ofrenda. Así, Harry compro flores, cráneos hechos de azúcar, se llevó pan del que había horneado previamente en la escuela, curry que según le había dicho Sirius era el favorito de su papá, y un pay de carne que según McGonagall, su madre siempre comía en el gran comedor, bastante whiskey de fuego para Sirius y mucho chocolate para Remus. También trajo mucha comida diversa, decoraciones, incienso y muchos dulces, ya que el primer día, le había dicho su compañero, estaba dedicado a los niños.

Todo eso lo encogió y hechizo para después, ya que le esperaba una pequeña tarea de convencimiento para que Severus aceptara usar el disfraz.

Luego de una batalla campal, más bien una discusión, Severus aceptó usar el disfraz, y mientras caminaban hacía el centro de Montmartre, Harry le comentó lo que quería hacer a la medianoche. Severus estaba intrigado por esa tradición y acepto acompañar a Harry.

Así que cuando regresaron a su departamento luego de un "retraso" en el camino, tomando su varita, Harry desvaneció los disfraces y les puso a ambos un pijama cómodo para que pudieran trabajar, no sin antes usar unos cuantos ungüentos sanadores para su cuello que estaba algo "adolorido".

Severus conjuro una mesa de varios niveles, según la explicación que le dio Harry y puso un mantel encima de él, Harry desencogió las compras que había hecho, excepto la comida para los adultos y empezaron acomodando las flores y conjurando velas que iluminaran la ofrenda.

Acomodaron en silencio, con profundo respeto y amor, cada pieza de la mesa. Pusieron en platos el pan y la comida, acomodaron el pan y los cráneos de azúcar, de forma que estuvieran bien repartidos en el altar dedicado a los niños, en el caso de ambos hombres, de aquellos niños caídos en la guerra, como Colin Creevey, como la pequeña hermana o hermano de Harry que jamás llegó a nacer. De eso se enteró Harry tiempo después por Sirius. Esa noche lloró mucho.

Severus ponía ese altar por el niño que alguna vez fue, que alguna vez fue Harry, y todos esos niños que sobrevivieron a la guerra, pero cuya infancia, jamás iba a ser recuperada. Quizás sus almas no estaban en el otro lado del velo, pero definitivamente, esos niños habían muerto antes de convertirse en adultos. Algunos como Harry y él, ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de considerarse niños.

Era catártico para ambos, ir poniendo esa mesa para los espíritus de pequeños que los visitarían, que "compartirían" el mundo mortal por una noche. A la luz de las velas, era fácil creer que era posible, que, por un breve instante del año, el velo de los mundos era tan delgado que los espíritus cruzaban y compartían con sus familias largamente añoradas, un remanso en la espera a que se reunieran en la eternidad.

Cuando estuvo terminado, Severus hechizo todo para que se mantuviera fresco y en su lugar, que las velas no gotearan y las flores se conservaran fragantes, el incienso no se terminara y el aroma de la ofrenda quedara contenido a la casa, por si algún vecino no estaba "de ánimos".

Ambos magos se fueron a dormir, y pronto se sumergieron en el sueño. Morfeo había decidido dejarles ver el resultado de su labor.

* * *

Harry soñaba con Hogwarts, con Hogwarts sin él.

Sabía que estaba soñando porque en el árbol en el que le gustaba estar cerca del lago, estaban sus padres a los 11 años. Hablaban entre ellos con un niño que tomaba fotos a todo lo que se movía, Colín Creevey.

Alrededor del lago, había infinidad de niños, algunos los pudo reconocer y otros no. Espiando a Lily y James, estaban Sirius, Remus y Peter, tratando de adivinar que decía la pareja, mientras Regulus estaba leyendo algo y moviendo la cabeza en señal de protesta por lo chismoso que era su hermano.

Cerca de ahí, estaba Albus (en tono pelirrojo Weasley) junto a una niña rubia con su mismo tono de azul en los ojos, Harry la reconoció como Ariana. Mientras, un niñito rubio intentaba llamar la atención de Albus haciendo caras y gestos detrás de Ariana, haciendo reír a Albus. Esto hizo que la niña volteara y frunciera el ceño al ver al niño rubio. Si Harry estaba en lo correcto, ese era Gellert Grindelwald.

Había más niños que reconocía, pero jamás trato, de un lado estaban dos niños pelinegros que se veían casi como gemelos, pero Harry supo quiénes eran, Tom Riddle padre e hijo, aunque Tom hijo se veía algo traslucido.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tom? —Harry se acercó y se dirigió al Tom traslucido.

—Tengo que juntar mi alma, me dejaron sentir mi cuerpo de niño, pero debo juntar el resto de mí. ¡Voy a tardar siglos! —.

Harry rió un poco con esto, comprendió que era como ese asunto de cuando "murió" y platico con Albus, de alguna forma, se le estaba permitiendo ver a esos "niños" que murieron en la guerra, en ambas guerras.

Le dolía la muerte de Colín porque era un niño muy curioso y fue un joven valiente. Le faltaba un año para ser adulto y regreso al castillo para ayudar, aunque su contribución fuera pequeña, fue invaluable para que otros como su hermano, ahora vivieran en un mundo en paz, o todo lo en paz que se pudiera.

Colín Creevey era feliz en donde estaba, tomando fotos de todo lo que le llamara la atención.

Sus padres si habían tenido una infancia, pero de lo que recordaba Harry que le había contado Sirius y Remus, su mejor época había sido Hogwarts, y Severus dijo que el verdadero hogar de su madre, donde tuvo sus mejores años de infancia, fue Hogwarts. Era natural que sus padres quisieran permanecer ahí, o al menos visitarlo.

Y Tom, bueno, Tom era como él en cierto sentido, ambos habían sido huérfanos viviendo en un lugar que no les gustaba, pero al contrario de Tom, Harry no se había llenado de odio y resentimiento. Harry tuvo amigos que le ayudaron a mantener el norte, mientras Tom no había sabido hacerlos, no confiaba en nadie, y jamás tuvo a alguien en quien apoyarse porque no lo permitió. Quizás ahora que estaba juntando los pedazos de su fragmentada alma, tuviera tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus errores.

Viendo lo felices que estaban todos esos niños, Harry pensó en entrar al castillo y entonces una figura lo atajo, la cámara de Colín estaba frente a su cara.

—¡Harry! ¡Gracias por la mesa! Todo lo que pusiste nos gustó, y pronto haremos un picnic—.

—Me alegra que les guste Colín—.

—¿Ahora si me das tu autógrafo? —.

Harry estallo en carcajadas, ni en la otra vida, Colín dejaba de adorarlo como su ídolo.

—Está bien, dame donde firmar—.

Colín saco una foto donde Harry estaba de frente, a sus 12 años. Le tendió una pluma a Harry y este firmo la foto: "Para Colín, mi mejor fan y amigo valiente y leal, todo un Gryffindor. Con afecto, Harry Potter".

Colín tenía los ojos llorosos cuando Harry le regreso la foto y Harry lo abrazó.

—Gracias por todo Colín, fuiste muy valiente... valiente y estúpido como dice Severus, todo un Gryffindor—Harry sonrió y Colín supo que lo estaba bromeando. Soltó a Harry y corrió a presumir su foto.

Harry suspiro y entro al castillo, sabiendo que Colín era feliz ahí.

Despertó en su cama, al lado de Severus, las velas que habían conjurado para la "ofrenda" ya casi se acababan y conjuro más. Según su compañero, debían arder velas durante los dos días.

En cuanto eso estuvo listo, regreso a acurrucarse al lado de Severus y se abrazó a él, agarrando a Severus como si fuera su oso de peluche.

* * *

Severus soñaba con su antiguo hogar en La Hilandera cuando tenía 8 años, traía la ropa de su mamá, esa que le quedaba grande y lo hacía parecer una especie de araña. Excepto que no era él, él estaba parando frente a ese niño con sus ropas habituales, todo en negro.

—¿Quién eres tú? —La voz del niño salió de sus labios, justo como él recordaba que hablaba a esa edad.

—Supongo que soy tú—Severus estaba intrigado por esta situación. El niño no pareció sorprendido por esta afirmación.

—Te ves gruñón, ¿acaso estamos solos? — Severus gruño un poco, ¿Él había sido así de insolente?

—No estamos solos, estamos muy enamorados de un joven hermoso de ojos verdes como esmeraldas—.

Eso pareció enojar al niño-Severus.

—Siempre pensé que me casaría con Lily Evans, es mi amiga y es muy linda, cuando llegué aquí ella hablo con papá y mamá y ahora estamos muy felices los tres, pero no me deja darle un beso, ¿Tú sabes por qué? ¿Es por ese joven? —.

—Es su hijo—.

—Vaya, con razón no quiere darme un beso, ¿Eres feliz? —.

Severus sonrió, era feliz, muy feliz, no había nadie en la tierra que fuera más feliz que él. Harry había hecho que su corazón latiera, que sus días fueran cálidos y coloridos, vaya que era feliz.

—Soy muy feliz con él, es mi luz—.

—Bien, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber—.

—Espera, ¿Tú quién eres? Se que eres yo, bueno, mi yo-niño, pero me pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo sigo vivo—.

—Soy tú, o más bien, la parte que murió de ti. Cuando Lily falleció, la parte de niño que aún vivía en ti murió por completo, y yo aparecí aquí, cuando tu vengas, yo desapareceré y me volveré parte de ti de nuevo—.

—Eso suena cruel—.

Severus-niño se encogió de hombros.

—Llámalo equilibrio, no puede haber más de un alma por persona, Tom Riddle aún sigue buscando sus pedazos regados por ahí, va a tardar varios siglos en estar completo, tu solo debes esperar tu ciclo natural, ¿Te gustaría ir al parque? Podrías conocer a los otros—.

El niño le tendió la mano a Severus y salieron de la casa, directo al parque donde vio a Lily por primera vez. Ahí estaban Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, e incluso Albus acompañado de una niña que había visto una vez en un retrato en su oficina.

—Hola Severus, ¿Cómo estás? —La voz del niño que reconoció como Albus lo saco de balance, era casi como la recordaba, pero más aguda, con ese insufrible tono de condescendencia, y el niño tenía ese brillo en los ojos tan característicos de su amigo y mentor.

La niña que jugaba al lado de Albus se escondió detrás de él y miraba con cautela a Severus.

>> Disculpa que ella no te salude, es algo tímida. Ella es Ariana, es mi hermana menor, creo que nunca te hable de ella Severus—.

Ahí en ese parque, una Lily de 8 años jugaba a las escondidillas con las versiones infantiles de James, Sirius y Remus, mientras Severus-niño contaba volteado hacia un árbol. Severus decidió que ya había visto suficiente y se despidió de aquellos niños con la mano.

Volteo y entro de nuevo a la casa, y en cuanto puso un pie dentro, despertó.

El sol lo recibió con sus rayos y Severus parpadeo antes de enfocar la vista, estaba de vuelta en su cama, siendo abrazado como si se tratase de un oso de felpa por su amado. Severus solo sonrió y acuno a Harry en un semi-abrazo.

Decidió que ya no importaba el pasado, su presente era soleado y radiante y pensaba disfrutarlo. Cuando llegara la hora, se reencontraría con esa parte de sí mismo que se adelantó en el camino.

* * *

Cuando ambos magos despertaron, se sonrieron mutuamente, habían sido sueños muy "esclarecedores" para ambos, Harry estaba agradecido por tener a Severus y Severus por tener a Harry. El ruido de la ciudad les aviso que era hora de levantarse y comenzar su día.

Harry preparaba el café y Severus el desayuno, luego de comer y contarse el plan para el día, Harry partió para su escuela mientras Severus prometía conjurar más velas para cuando las que estaban se acabaran.

Severus dedico el día en practicar su "proyecto personal", Harry había estado pensando en cómo adaptar hechizos para cocinar, ya que los que existían producían comida insípida o con mal sabor, pero Severus pensó que el problema era precisamente ese. No debían adaptar sino crear, así que estaba experimentando con varios hechizos creados por él y estaba muy cerca de lograr producir VERDADERA comida de altura con magia.

Harry llegó como a las 6 y luego de revisar las velas y conjurar otro tanto, salieron a su paseo vespertino antes de cenar.

 


	3. 2 De Noviembre (Día De Muertos - Adultos)

* * *

Igual que el día anterior, Severus y Harry estaban en los primeros minutos del día, acomodando las cosas en el altar, para recibir a los ancestros adultos. Es decir, a sus padres y amigos. Harry coloco un par de dulces de broma de Sortilegios Weasley para Fred, el chocolate de Remus, un whiskey de fuego para Sirius y mucho pollo, el curry de su papá y el pay de carne de su mamá, puso caramelos de limón para Albus y un poco de queso fuerte para Peter, incluso siendo una rata traidora, había sido el amigo de su padre muchos años y luego de su sueño, ya no pudo odiarlo más.

Severus puso las galletas y el té favorito de su madre y la carne favorita de Regulus, durante un tiempo, Regulus fue más que un buen amigo y le ayudo a sobrellevar el rechazo de Lily luego de ese fatídico día en el lago.

Colocaron el resto de la comida, y un vaso de agua junto a un platito lleno de sal. Le había dicho su compañero a Harry que era parte de la tradición.

También colocaron más flores en el mueble, lirios, muchos de ellos, Harry pensaba con amor en todos sus seres queridos al igual que Severus. La idea detrás de hacer esto, mientras colocaban la comida y demás cosas, era "atraer" a las almas a que convivieran con los vivos.

Terminaron alrededor de la 1 y ambos se fueron a dormir, el día había sido algo agotador para ambos, Harry tuvo muchos pedidos en la escuela, y Severus había gastado mucha magia en sus experimentos. Se pusieron el pijama y luego de su rutina antes de dormir (cepillarse el pelo, ir al baño y lavarse los dientes), se dieron un último beso antes de caer rendidos.

* * *

De entrada, Severus y Harry supieron que esto era un sueño, pero diferente a los que habían vivido la noche anterior.

Estaban en una especie de jardín donde la luz del sol era suave y no deslumbraba cuando lo veías fijamente. Había un "muro" de hiedra rodeando el jardín y varias flores sobresalían por él, desde rosas trepadoras (que Harry había visto en un libro) hasta jazmines y orquídeas pequeñas, y lirios, muchos de ellos.

El lugar tenía un marcado aire victoriano, solo faltaba la mesa de té podría decirse que habían retrocedido en el tiempo a esa época.

Como conjurado por sus pensamientos, un servicio de té enorme apareció en medio del jardín, además de una mesa larga y muchísimas sillas.

—Tenemos una fiesta de té, Sev—Dijo Harry divertido mientras Severus fruncía el ceño en un gesto que a Harry le parecía adorable.

—Ojalá, el mío con un poco de leche si son tan amables—Severus volteó inmediatamente, esa voz la recordaba como si fuera ayer, frente a ellos estaba Lily Potter, justo como la recordaba cuando la vio por última vez. Había ido a espiarla antes de que la pusieran a ella y su familia bajo el  _fidelius_ , y recordaba haberla visto justo así, radiante, mientras miraba a James y a Harry antes de salir a pasear con ellos.

—¿Lily? —.

—No Sev, Tuney... ¡Claro que soy Lily! —La aludida le dio un golpe cariñoso a Severus mientras dirigía su atención a Harry—Harry cariño, déjame verte, has crecido mucho—Lily abrazó a su hijo que estaba feliz de ver a su madre.

—¿Y papá? —Si algo había entendido Harry con la "conversación" con Albus en "King Cross" y el sueño de la noche anterior, es que los sueños eran donde los muertos podían comunicarse con ellos, los vivos. Un lugar en medio de ambos mundos. Así que ni siquiera se preguntó que hacia su madre ahí. Simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar la sensación del abrazo.

—Ya vienen, Remus lo está calmando, ya sabe que estas con Severus, pero necesita "prepararse", ya sabes... y tu Severus, dejarme abrazarte amigo mío—La pelirroja le saco el "aire" a su amigo y luego lo soltó—Te quiero mucho y te perdono Sev, debes saber que estaba embarazada antes de morir y pensaba hacerte padrino del bebé, iba a ser un varón. Yo ya te había perdonado, pero no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, solo quería que lo supieras... eso y que si le haces daño a Harry (de nuevo), iré como fantasma a atormentarte por lo que te reste de vida, ¿Me has entendido? —.

—Lo entiendo Lils—.

—Bien, estoy feliz por ambos, se ven muy lindos juntos—Harry se rio con esto mientras Severus frunció la nariz de disgusto, lo que hizo sonreír a su amiga pelirroja—Ya llegaron—.

En cuanto dijo esto, detrás de ella aparecieron los merodeadores, incluso Peter, Albus, Ojoloco, Tonks, Regulus, Hedwig, Dobby, Fred, Cedric y una mujer de cabello negro que Harry reconoció del recuerdo del pensadero de Severus, Eileen Prince, su suegra.

Pronto, toda la comitiva estaba sentándose en la mesa y Lily arrastro a su "yerno" y a su hijo hacia el centro de un lado de la mesa, sentándolos juntos para disgusto de James y Sirius, mientras Remus se divertía por el disgusto de sus amigos, Peter intentaba hacerse pequeño, mientras Albus los miraba feliz, Tonks se abrazaba a su marido y Ojoloco miraba todo con cara de estar esperando un ataque inminente, Fred se la pasaba intentando amenazar con la mirada a Severus y Cedric observaba todo con prudencia.

Hedwig picoteaba a Harry con cariño en la cabeza, mientras lanzaba miradas "amenazantes" (o todo lo amenazante que puede parecer una lechuza) hacia Severus y Dobby quería servirles el té a todos, Eileen tomaba de su taza mirando a su hijo y luego a Harry, cuando la mirada de Severus cruzó con la suya, Eileen le dedico una sonrisa. Severus supo que su madre estaba feliz por él y le gustaba su yerno.

—Y díganme, ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir? —Albus siempre-ando-de-metiche Dumbledore, pregunto como si nada a la pareja que intentaba por todos los medios evitar que Sirius o James cayeran víctimas de una apoplejía (¿Los muertos podían sufrir una?).

—Unos siete meses, más o menos—contesto Harry pasándole a Sirius un plato con sándwiches y otro con pastelitos a su padre, en un intento de entretenerlos con comida.

—Así que se la han pasado siete meses teniendo sexo como conejos—dijo Tonks haciendo que varios soltaran el té que estaban tomando.

—No todo el tiempo—dijo Severus como si estuviera dando la hora—también hablamos y hacemos otras cosas, cocinamos juntos, paseamos, ya sabes, lo normal—.

—¿Entonces va en serio? —Pregunto Remus, mirando a la pareja con interés.

—Supongo que sí, yo diría que sí. Los dos nos amamos—Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Severus tiernamente. Esto basto para que Hedwig volara hacia Severus y empezara a acicalarlo, picoteando suavemente su cabello—Hedwig ya te quiere—dijo Harry riendo un poco.

Severus le dio un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que James y Sirius se quedaran en shock. Una cosa era saber que estaban juntos y otra era VER que estaban juntos.

Cuando pudieron reaccionar, James lanzó su advertencia a su "yerno"—Escúchame bien Queji...—Lily lo miro ceñuda—Severus... escúchame bien, mientras Harry sea feliz, yo seré feliz, Lily será feliz, Sirius será feliz y todos aquí seremos felices, pero hazle daño y todos iremos a atormentarte como fantasmas, y Sirius conoce formas de tortura que no te imaginas—.

Severus miro hacia Sirius pensando en qué tipo de tortura podía ofrecer el canido que tenía Harry por padrino. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Sirius contesto—Me sé muchos chistes—Regulus hizo una cara que indicaba que esos chistes eran una tortura peor que la muerte.

Severus volteo a ver a Remus esperando confirmación y una gota de sudor en la mejilla del licántropo, le indico a Severus que era mejor que Sirius no regresara como fantasma a aplicar su tormento sobre él.

La conversación fluyo hacia otros terrenos, y Eileen se fue acercando discretamente hacia Harry para poder hablar con él.

—Hola muchacho, estoy segura de que me conoces—.

—Usted es la madre de Severus—.

—Llámame Eileen, somos familia después de todo—Eso hizo ruborizar a Harry—Eres adorable ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de mi Severus? No es que tenga el carácter más fácil de todos—.

—Lo sé, quizás por eso me enamore de él... leí su libro, el que usted... el que tú le heredaste de pociones, él escribió en el muchas mejoras, hechizos que él invento, me enamore de su mente, era impresionante... es impresionante—.

—Así que te enamoraste de su mente, antes que de su cuerpo—.

—Podría decirse, pero él me llamaba mucho la atención desde antes, aunque fuera porque se la pasaba regañándome y haciéndome sentir mal, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora solo me importa que estoy con él y soy feliz—.

—Sí, Severus suele ser así, algo difícil de aceptar y querer, pero vale la pena ¿No lo crees? —.

—Lo sé, lo amo así tal cual es, aun con su "dulce" carácter—.

—Eres un buen chico, y me gusta ver a Severus sonreír. Gracias Harry—.

—De nada Eileen, ha sido un placer—.

—¿Sabes? Si se casan y llegan a adoptar niños, me gustaría que una de sus hijas tenga mi nombre, al menos como segundo nombre—.

—Con gusto le pondremos tu nombre a nuestra hija—.

—¿Hija? ¿Ya tan en serio van? —Albus estaba escuchando la conversación y dijo esto en voz alta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos. Harry se puso rojo mientras Eileen miraba enfadada a Albus.

—Eso espero, quisiera casarme algún día ¿Sabes Harry? —Severus tomo un sorbo de té, mientras la atención ahora se dirigía hacia él, Harry estaba a punto de saltar de alegría.

—Claro que me gustaría casarme contigo algún día—ahora fue el turno de Harry de darle un beso a Severus, haciendo que su padre y padrino pusieran esa cara de disgusto, mientras Lily y Eileen miraban a sus hijos con alegría, era tan bello que se hubieran enamorado. Quizás la boda aún era un asunto hipotético, pero ambos parecían estar decididos a hacerlo en el futuro. Ambas esperaban que en el futuro cercano.

De ahí la conversación derivo en preguntas hacia la pareja, desde las más inocentes como su primer beso (que Harry contó bastante editado, no había necesidad de que supieran que inmediatamente habían tenido sexo en el comedor y menos que fue en la antigua casa de Sirius, aunque Severus le dio una mirada que decía a todas luces que le gustaría repetir esa experiencia... muy pronto a ser posible) hasta preguntas evidentemente fuera de lugar como si ya habían probado a hacerlo en algún lugar público (Severus no iba a decirles que justo hace poco lo habían hecho en un jardín público), esa última pregunta hizo que James Potter escupiera su té al tiempo que hacia un gesto de dolor y/o desagrado.

Sirius solo se dedicaba a gruñirle a Severus y mirarlo "feo", pero nada más, mientras Remus estaba absorto en sus barras de chocolate y le decía a Harry que el chocolate tenía "tantos" usos además de postre y medicina contra dementores. A Harry le tomó unos momentos entender lo que Remus le había dicho, pero cuando Tonks levanto sus cejas juguetonamente, Harry se ruborizo al caer en su mente, lo que le estaban diciendo. Había recordado lo del pastel.

La reunión duro un poco más aun, mientras otro poco de preguntas volaban hacia uno o hacia otro. Lo que ambos magos sacaron de esa reunión, fue que su relación era aceptada (o tolerada en el caso de "papá-suegro Potter" y "padrino-cara-de-perro Black", en palabras de Severus).

—Es hora de irse—Anuncio Lily.

—Pero...—Harry aun no quería despedirse de sus padres.

—Vamos cariño, podrás vernos otra vez en un año—.

—¿Entonces vinieron por la mesa especial? —.

—¿Así le llamaste al altar? Pues sí, esa es la razón de que estemos aquí, ustedes nos llamaron con ella—.

Harry y Severus se sorprendieron con esa afirmación, ahora estaban convencidos de que el siguiente año lo volverían a hacer.

—Vamos cariño, es hora de despertar, solo coman esta galleta y sus ojos se abrirán—.

—Dice "cómeme"—.

—Sí bueno, me gustaba mucho el libro de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"—Lily sonrió como el gato Cheshire.

Harry partió la galleta y le dio una mitad a Severus, les dijeron adiós a todos antes de morder la galleta y... despertaron abrazados, acunados uno al otro como piezas de rompecabezas.

Ninguno dijo nada, ya que no había necesidad, ambos sabían que lo que habían "soñado" era cierto, habían visto a sus amigos que habían partido antes y ahora estaban seguros de que ellos estaban felices donde estaban y estaban felices por ambos también. Harry y Severus se permitieron permanecer acurrucados un rato más antes de levantarse y comenzar su día.

La rutina del día anterior se repitió y el día siguió su curso.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:**  en el capítulo de Halloween les puse un par de vídeos de Voltaire. Bueno, ese mismo cantante, hizo una canción alusiva al día de muertos, desde su perspectiva. Les dejo dos versiones, una tiene una animación hecha por Ritxi Ostárix y su proyecto Viva Calaca!, el otro, es la versión en español. La foto al final, es el cantante. 


	4. 3 De Noviembre

* * *

Esta vez eran las 10 de la mañana, Harry tenía libre el día y estaba levantando la ofrenda ayudado por Severus, la comida fue hechizada de nuevo y empacada hacia el refrigerador. Los cráneos de azúcar los iban a regalar, las flores las repartirían entre la hiedra en el jardín-callejón que estaba cerca de su departamento y los adornos y demás los guardarían para el siguiente año.

De alguna forma, ambos sentían que esos días habían marcado algo en sus vidas, incluso el departamento se sentía diferente, el aroma del incienso y las flores permanecía a pesar de que ya habían sido retirados de ahí. Era un aroma extraño y a la vez familiar, si es que eso era posible.

En cuanto acabaron, se dedicaron a comer algo de lo que habían retirado de la ofrenda a manera de desayuno y luego partieron hacia la ciudad, a ambos les gustaba pasear por ahí, cuando Harry tenía el día libre. Aquí nadie los conocía, a nadie le importaba si eran el niño-que-vivió y el profesor-doble-espía-héroe-de-guerra, solo eran dos personas que se amaban y disfrutaban estar juntas. Nada más.

Pasearon un rato por Place du Tertre, ya que Severus quería ver las pinturas y Harry... pues quería complacerlo. La verdad es que Harry era feliz solo estando a su lado, así que ver pinturas, aunque no era su máximo, sonaba bien mientras Severus lo llevara de la mano y lo besara cada tanto.

Luego fueron a un café, ya que ambos tenían algo de hambre y mientras Harry atacaba un par de croissants, Severus daba cuenta de un café  _brûlot charentais_  (café espresso flambeado con coñac); Harry no entendía la mitad de los gustos de Severus sobre bebidas alcohólicas, pero mientras no se quejará de su gusto por el  _café chateau_  (café espresso concentrado en vasito pequeño, con unas gotitas de licor de cerezas y una pequeña porción de crema Chantilly), él no iba a decir nada.

Severus nunca pedía nada de comer, sino que le "robaba" a Harry de su plato, por eso Harry siempre pedía dos de cada bocadillo que pedía, esta vez eran croissants y un par de brioches, ya que sabía que a Severus le gustaba más el sabor a mantequilla de estos últimos y acompañados de mermelada de naranja, un favorito de Severus.

Luego de la pequeña merienda, Severus arrastro a Harry a Place des Abbesses, iban seguido, pero Harry no entendía por qué quería ir Severus. Cuando estuvo frente a una pared en particular, lo entendió. Estaban frente al Le Mur de Je T'aime* (el muro de los 'te amo').

—¿Sev? —.

—¿Sabes Harry? A veces me pregunto por qué me amas. Me refiero a que no soy un hombre "guapo", quizás puedo considerarme atractivo, pero tú eres evidentemente hermoso, tienes un cuerpo y rostro que parece haber sido esculpido por Miguel Ángel, tus ojos parecen esmeraldas y mejor ni hablo de tus labios, tan suaves que parece seda. Pero no solo eres bello por fuera, sino también por dentro—.

>> Fuiste valiente al enfrentarte a cada reto que te puso el destino, no solo Voldemort sino tus "parientes", los problemas en Hogwarts y otras cosas que sé que han sido dolorosas para ti. Y, aun así, eso no ha mellado tu espíritu. Sigues viendo hacia el futuro con alegría y esperanza. Jamás conocí a nadie como tú, incluso cuando era un "ciego" para no verte realmente en la escuela, me sorprendías. Pudiste haberme destruido en un segundo, muchas veces, y no hablo solo a nivel físico, tenías uno de mis más profundos secretos y jamás consideraste ni por un segundo, usarlo en mi contra, cuando otros no hubieran dudado—.

>> Cuando vi tus recuerdos, en esas clases de oclumancia, comprendí que tu habías tenido una vida tan desgraciada como la mía, pero contrario a mí, tu tuviste la entereza de no dejarte arrastrar por lo negativo, y te concentraste en lo positivo que había en tu vida, y empecé a mirarte diferente. Sin embargo, con la guerra ya declarada, tenía que esconder mis pensamientos, para evitar que Voldemort descubriera mi papel de espía, tenía que protegerte—.

>> Primero pensé que era por el amor que le tuve a tu madre, pero luego de que estuve convaleciente en San Mungo, cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que no había sido por eso, mi forma de verte había cambiado, me importabas, y eso me asustaba. Cuando no volví a la escuela mientras terminabas tu séptimo año, me alegré internamente, eso significaba que jamás tendría que enfrentarte de nuevo, hasta que nos encontramos en el mismo nivel, como estudiantes, en la escuela de cocina—.

>> Ese día destroce un cuarto de mi casa por la pura frustración. Me había estado repitiendo a mí mismo que no me importabas, que te despreciaba, y no quería estar cerca de ti. Me confundías mucho, tu presencia me alteraba. Quizás por eso fui tan idiota, porque conforme más estabas junto a mí, más entrabas en mi corazón y sin darme cuenta, me enamore de ti. Me dio miedo, furia, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había prometido no volverme a enamorar? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que por eso estaba enojado, por haber roto mi promesa? —.

>> Ese día antes de que viajáramos aquí, te dije todo sobre él porque había actuado como un imbécil, y que estaba enamorado de ti, pero cuando lo analizo de forma lógica, no fue algo tan repentino. Desde mucho antes, ya te admiraba, admiraba ese temple y determinación que tenías, admiraba tu capacidad de recuperarte, la lealtad que tenías para los tuyos. Esos meses en la escuela, solo me ayudaron a profundizar esa admiración y se transformó en amor—.

>> Te lo digo una vez cada día, al menos. Y, aun así, siento que es insuficiente. No sé cómo te enamoraste de este "gruñón", pero agradezco a la deidad que fuera, que estés a mi lado. Quiero casarme contigo algún día, no concibo mi existencia sin ti. No ahora. Quiero que nos tomemos el tiempo necesario para que las cosas fluyan, pero quiero que sepas que es mi deseo que un día, ambos podamos decir que somos esposos. Te amo. Y estoy dispuesto a leer cada uno de los "Te amo" escrito en este mural, aunque no sepa pronunciar la mitad de los idiomas que están escritos ahí—.

Harry estaba de pie tomando la mano de Severus, ¿Qué podía decirle al hombre si él ya había resumido en realidad todo? Él lo amaba, y era reciproco. Llevo sus manos al cuello de Severus y lo besó. Tierna y profundamente, esperando transmitirle en ese beso todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a decir.

Cuando se separaron, Severus junto su frente con la de Harry y sonrió, había entendido el mensaje. Alto y claro.

—Harry ¿Nos vamos? Quiero hacerte el amor—.

Harry lo arrastro hasta localizar un lugar donde desaparecerse, no tenía la paciencia de caminar hasta su departamento en ese momento. En cuanto encontraron un lugar, se desaparecieron de ahí y aparecieron justo en medio de su sala.

Severus retomo el beso y Harry gimió por el placer que le producía, Severus siempre lograba convertir sus piernas en gelatina. En cuanto se separaron, Severus cargo a Harry como si fuera su noche de bodas y lo tendió en la cama, llevando sus labios hacia el sensible cuello de su amado.

A Harry le enloquecía cuando Severus besaba su cuello, agradecía mentalmente que hubieran usado los ungüentos hace un par de noches, si no, tanta atención a su piel sería imposible en esos momentos.

Las manos de Severus iban despojándolo de su ropa, dejando ver ese cuerpo que tanto enloquecía al otrora pocionista. Harry empezó a sacarle el suéter a Severus, quien solía usarlo cuando salían, un sencillo suéter negro sin nada debajo. Así que pronto tuvo el pecho de su amante a su disposición.

Harry estaba acostado con la espalda contra el colchón, mientras Severus estaba encima de él, besándolo, excitándolo con suaves caricias. Harry como pudo se despojó de sus zapatos mientras Severus desabrochaba su pantalón. Severus solo se separó de Harry para terminar de desnudarlo y desnudarse el mismo, pero en cuanto estuvo listo, se tendió encima de Harry de nuevo, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se sintieran, se reconocieran nuevamente.

La sensación de la cálida piel era tan placentera, Harry adoraba sentirse así, tan seguro y amado en los brazos de Severus. Su excitación crecía a cada instante y pronto, Severus estaba llevándolo al límite, mientras del buró, tomaba el lubricante para prepararlo un poco, esta vez no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, así que no tardaría mucho.

Mordisqueando uno de los pezones de Harry, lo distrajo un poco cuando sus dedos se enterraron en su entrada, sus labios ahogaron los gemidos de Harry, y podía sentir como el joven cuerpo se arqueaba intentando que esos dedos se enterraran aún más profundo dentro de él.

Severus retiro sus dedos del cálido interior y lubricando su miembro, se colocó de frente, alineando su miembro a la entrada de Harry, con delicadeza, se introdujo en él y escucho como Harry gemía de placer al sentirse invadido. Severus gimió un poco al ver esa imagen.

Ahí estaba ese hermoso joven, con su miembro en su interior, la piel perlada de sudor, y la cara enrojecida de deseo, por él, solo por él. El joven le había entregado su inocencia meses atrás y aun temblaba excitado cuando recordaba ese encuentro. Había sido hermoso, tan entregado, tan inocente y sensual a la vez. Harry era un ángel, un ángel caído hecho para su disfrute personal, para ser amado y adorado por él únicamente.

Severus acerco su rostro al de Harry y sin dejar de verlo, conecto sus ojos a los de Harry y empezó un vaivén tortuoso, haciendo que el joven sintiera cada centímetro de su miembro al salir y entrar. Harry dejo salir sus jadeos, haciendo a Severus consciente de cuanto amaba Harry sentirse así. Tan íntimo con él. Tan consciente de cuanto lo amaba Harry.

Severus enlazo una de sus manos con la de Harry y llevo la otra a la cabecera. Sin dejar de ver a su amante, Severus empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo que la cama se moviera por el impulso, y haciendo que el joven empezara a jadear y gemir más alto cada vez.

—Te amo, Severus, te amo—.

—Eres mío, mío, mío. Mi Harry. Mi ángel—.

—Soy tuyo, soy tuyo, s-soy tuyo ¡Ahh! —.

Severus se inclinó hacia Harry, haciendo que su cuerpo aprisionara un poco el erguido miembro de Harry, el roce que se producía entre ambos cuerpos por las embestidas, frotaba el adolorido miembro del joven, haciendo que este siseara, era una sensación tan maravillosa.

Severus empezó a besar profundamente a Harry cuando sintió que estaba por llegar al clímax, las paredes de Harry empezaban a estrechar su miembro, señal inequívoca de que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Abrazo estrechamente a Harry y el grito de placer del joven fue ahogado por los labios de Severus quien sintió como el pene de Harry lanzaba su semen en medio de ellos.

Eso fue suficiente para él, quien sintió como se liberaba en el interior de su amante, sintiendo cada latigazo de placer al inundar esa cálida cavidad con su semen, llenándolo por completo, uniéndolos en un acto tan íntimo que adquiría sentido el eufemismo que usaban muchos (incluyéndolos), ellos no tenían sexo, ellos hacían el amor, así de simple.

Severus besaba el rostro sudoroso de Harry, incluso el sabor salado de su piel le gustaba, le gustaba ver el rubor en sus mejillas, producto de lo que acababan de hacer, le gustaba todo de Harry. Harry amaba cada cosa de Severus, le gustaba esa nariz que tanto le disgustaba a Severus, su cabello negro como ébano, esos ojos que miraban con intensidad, ¿Cómo se atrevía el hombre a decir que no era guapo? ¡Era el ser más bello que Harry conociera!

Severus se separó de Harry y se acostó al lado, Harry busco acurrucarse en los brazos de su amante y encontró a un dispuesto Severus a acunarlo en ellos. Un beso en la frente, y palabras tiernas susurradas al oído, el roce de esa nariz en su cuello cuando Severus aspiraba su aroma, todos esos pequeños detalles luego de sus encuentros, solo hacían que Harry deseara más y más. A veces se preguntaba cómo había aguantado todo ese tiempo sin Severus. Ahora parecía tan natural que su lugar en el mundo era ahí, en sus brazos, en su cama y en su vida.

Severus suspiro. Le gustaba el aroma de Harry luego de sus encuentros, olía a ambos. Severus aún era algo posesivo y celoso, pero tuvo que controlarlo ya que sabía que Harry no amaba a nadie más, que su corazón solo le pertenecía a él y eso ayudaba mucho a controlar sus celos. Con el dulce joven en sus brazos, Severus sonrió. Con Harry estaba en casa, no importa en donde, su hogar era Harry.

Tomando con cuidado su varita del buró, Severus corrió las cortinas de la habitación dejándola en penumbras, su amado ya había cerrado los ojos y estaba respirando pausadamente, se había quedado dormido.

—Te amo mucho, mi pequeño león testarudo—Severus besó una vez más la frente de Harry y se dispuso a dormir— _Nox_ —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acabó, espero les haya gustado su regalo por las festividades.


End file.
